


¿Padre e Hijo?

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll





	¿Padre e Hijo?

Bruce y Damian padre e hijo siempre fue así o eso es lo que debía ser, pero los intentos de Bruce de evitar que Damian continuara sacando su ira fracasaban, ya no sabia que hacer y tampoco como tratarlo hasta ese día que veía como su hijo lo observaba y se acercaba a él

Por primera vez apreciaba los ojos de su hijo, eran un hermoso color verde su vista continúa y analiza su cuerpo, se da cuenta que Damian posee un hermoso cuerpo. Era su hijo, y Damian debía sentir placer y alegría, no la ira que lo consumía así que mejor forma de hacerlo con Damian, que abriéndole sus piernas para él y dejarle tomar su virginidad, eso fue lo que Bruce pensó

Una virginidad que Damian estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio de olvidarse por completo de toda su ira y recibir  alegría por parte de su padre, así que frente a el se quita sus pantalones y se sienta en su regazo sintiendo como ya el duró pene de su padre roza su trasero levanta su cadera y le muestra su entrada

Bruce Mira cuidadosamente como su entrada de su hijo está ansiosa por recibir su gran pene esperando a ser completamente lleno, así que sin esperar nada y sin prepararlo entra de  un solo golpe moviéndose duro escuchando a Damian llamarlo papá y suplicar por más

Sus  caderas eran estrechas y blandas, y Wayne y su hijo se sentían más cerca de lo normal, con Damian sentado en el regazo de Bruce, gritando, sosteniendo su garganta y llamando a su papá con fuerza sintiendo como el pene llegaba muy profundo de su ser, Damian deseaba mas de su padre 

Bruce disfruta de cómo su hijo gime y se  emociona al escucharlo llamarlo papá o papi y esto lo hace desear llenarlo con su semen. Le gustaba la forma en que las demandas de ira de Damian fueron reemplazadas por obscenidades y gemidos se sentía complacido de al fin darle alegría y amor a su hijo al correrse dentro

Mientras siente como su  estomago se hincha por el semen de su padre, y Robín estaría delirando de sexo no acostumbrado, a Bruce le gustaban la imagen que Damian tenia en ese momento, le susurra en su oído lo bien que lo ha hecho y Damian con mas lucidez siente como por su muslo chorrea el semen que su padre le ha dejado

Después de este Bruce desea poseer su cuerpo con el fin de escuchar esa voz exquisita y ver su cuerpo lleno de mordeduras, el sudor y el semen que gotea entre sus piernas y en especial como se llenan tantas veces que Damian se desmaya por estar complacido por el pene de su padre

Tras varias veces Bruce se sintió tan bien al estar dentro de su hijo que era imposible para él encontrar a alguien que pudiera complacerle a él y a su pene

Así que desde ese día Damian lo busca y sube a su cama a buscarlo y sentir de el un poco de su amor, Bruce feliz ve que su hijo está totalmente preparado para recibir su pene, y que Damian con su espalda a él, extiende sus nalgas inmaduros con sus manos,  esperando a que el padre lo tome como lo ha hecho los últimos días

puede sentir como su hijo salta con fuerza en su regazo tratando de sentir todo lo que hay dentro de él gimiendo y sintiéndose como un niño pequeño siendo abrazado por su padre sintiendo como lo llena de su amor

"Sé que no somos normales, pero no puedo parar, me encanta hacerlo"

Damian ocasionalmente se quejaba a su padre, Robin solía tener un aspecto sucio de placer cuando comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales, y se hizo conspicuo porque los niños normales no tienen esa mirada lleno de deseo por el sexo

"Lo sé, esto es tan bueno tenerte bajo mi cuerpo lleno de mí, no hay vuelta atrás no quiero parar y nunca lo haré"

Bruce le contesta todos los días que tenían sexo, le encantaba tener esa mirada sucia en su hijo que él y sólo él podía conseguir y ya no solo Damian lo buscaba a su cuarto incluso el lo buscaba a su habitación para saciar sus cuerpos sin ninguna culpa

Su comportamiento se hizo íntimo, y Damian ya no trataría duramente a Bruce. Podía leer en el regazo de Bruce y dejarlo ocuparse de él sin problemas son discusiones 

Nadie sabía que Damián y Bruce dormían en el mismo dormitorio y  juegan sucio, el padre y el hijo eran depravados y obsesionados ambos sabían cómo esconder su relación nadie sospechaba lo que que hacían, porque los ojos de todos era una relación de padre e hijo que finalmente estaba trabajando para bien, nadie sospecharía que eran amantes haciendo actos sexuales en lugares tanto privados como públicos

Por que después de todo solo eran padre e hijo ¿verdad?


End file.
